


Она так красива

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Сыльги просто очарована неземной красотой Айрин.





	Она так красива

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [she's so pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229534) by hedupon_san. 



Голос Сыльги не стихал никогда. Сыльги разговаривала почти столько же много, как и Вэнди. Если не больше. Она просто говорила и говорила. У нее всегда находилось, что сказать практически обо всем. Будь то серьезное мнение, замечание, посторонний комментарий, вопрос или плоская шутка, каламбур или любой выброс её блестящего ума.  
Сыльги просто никогда не затыкалась. Даже после одинокого проигрыша в видеоиграх, когда её настроение стремительно портилось; при этом она бубнила, что могла быть и лучше. Она не умела проигрывать достойно, так что наверняка можно было расслышать проклятия, которые она бормотала под нос ─ Сыльги не умела молчать.  
Ну… Или не совсем так?  
Пару раз бывали исключения. Но Сыльги не была уверена, можно ли считать за них сны. Или болезнь. Но, опять же, когда она болела, а во рту торчал градусник, всё равно продолжала бормотать (“Суён-а, с каких пор у тебя есть близнец?”. Голос был едва слышен, сама она ─ дезориентирована. Сыльги наполовину закрывающимися глазами смотрела на стоящую рядом с кроватью младшую, а вторая Джой наверняка ей привиделась из-за ужасного головокружения, хотя, может, это было уже действие лекарства. Было трудно разобраться.) Или в процессе зарисовки сценария, в котором Вэнди-хомяка преследовали одетые в одинаковые рясы Джой и Йери, попутно напевая какую-то ересь ─ она буквально не произносила ни звука.  
Вэнди волновалась каждый раз, когда Сыльги умолкала, а той, в свою очередь, довольно трудно было обосновать свое молчание. (“В киосках же не закончился Принглз?”. Вэнди смотрела на нее, слегка нахмурившись. Сыльги моргнула, услышав вопрос, и почесала нос указательным пальцем. “Нет, конечно, нет. Я каждый раз напоминаю дядюшке, насколько важно иметь в киоске Принглз”.)  
Впрочем, было одно далекое воспоминание, ещё со времен трейни. Незабываемое. И сейчас, оглядываясь на него, Сыльги не могла не улыбаться, попутно поглядывая на сидевшую на пассажирском кресле девушку, которую хотелось осыпать комплиментами по двум причинам: 1) Потому что она их заслуживала, 2) Потому что стоило её описать, как самую красивую, как та смущалась и начинала пинать Сыльги под столом.  
Бэ Джухён.  
(Она была известна как ольджан из Дэгу, и Сыльги считала, что это очень ей подходит, но саму Джухён это, кажется, раздражало. (“По крайней мере, я не медведь-гризли, питающийся Принглз почти каждый Божий день! В них же нет ничего полезного!” ─ возмущалась покрасневшая как помидор Айрин, когда хихикающая Сыльги намекала на её глупое прозвище)  
У Айрин были длинные и блестящие чёрные волосы, сражающий наповал взгляд и белая кожа. Сыльги считала её очень красивой. Настолько красивой, что, несмотря на быстрое сближение, младшая продолжала пялиться, делать глупости, заикаться или издавать странные гортанные звуки, пытаясь заговорить, когда Айрин выдёргивала её из транса. У Сыльги просто немел язык, и единственное, на что её хватало ─ избегать взгляда после пары секунд и кивков, когда Айрин говорила с ней или обращалась с просьбой.  
Обдумав всё это, Сыльги пришла к выводу, что действительно был ряд случаев, когда её горло неожиданно пересыхало, она забывала, как нужно говорить.  
И всё из-за Айрин.  
Она теряла дар речи и задыхалась. Она была ошарашена красотой Айрин настолько, что тотчас умолкала.  
Хотя Сыльги потихоньку перестала таращиться с глупым видом и научилась на людях не смущаться из-за красоты Айрин, она перестала уже считать, сколько раз на дню повторяла старшей, насколько та хорошо выглядит, убеждаясь при этом, что её услышали. Или, будучи в хорошем настроении, она говорила это достаточно громко, чтобы её услышали также и другие, и в этот момент на её лице появлялась глупая улыбка, и всё смущение Айрин доходило своим жаром до неё.  
Но, конечно, всё ещё бывали случаи, когда Сыльги вместе с Джой и Йери смотрела повторы телевизионных шоу в гостиной, а потом неожиданно оказывалась в компании ещё и вытирающей волосы Айрин. И тогда всё происходило как в первый раз. Сыльги безмолвно замирала на месте, а Айрин, как обычно, ничего не замечала.  
(Айрин приподняла бровь в ответ на взгляд сидящей рядом девушки. Затем на лице появилась усмешка, и она прекратила сушить волосы. Сыльги всё пялилась на неё с раскрытым ртом, и, если бы рядом не находились Джой и Йери, она бы прильнула опасно близко к своей девушке и как следует подразнила бы её.  
Айрин легонько ухватила кончик носа Сыльги, пока младшая не вынырнула из собственных грёз.  
─ Что?  
─ Закончила строить глазки?  
Как всегда, доверчивая Сыльги повелась, покраснела от смущения и неистово замахала руками,  
─ Я и не строила!)  
Сыльги тихо хихикнула, вспоминая это, не подозревая, что за ней наблюдает пара тёмных глаз, и как только она задумалась о старшей, решилась взглянуть ещё разок.  
Айрин со сладкой улыбкой села на свое обычное место, взгляд был устремлен прямо на Сыльги, которая отчего-то не пошла спать вместе с другими, а осталась вместе с ней.  
─ Я опять засекла тебя, ─ заявила Айрин.  
─ Да, ─ кивнула Сыльги с улыбкой.  
─ И что у тебя на уме в этот раз, мм?  
─ Ты.  
Сыльги наблюдала за тем, как старшая прикусила губу и кивнула, а улыбка на её прекрасном лице стала еще шире.  
Младшая отвлеклась, чтобы сравнить, как обычно выглядела Айрин, и лишь спустя несколько секунд засмеялась от того, сколь глупо она выглядела, каждый раз проделывая это.  
Сперва ей показалось, что Айрин выглядит иначе, но вскоре до неё дошло, что всё дело в новом оттенке волос, который стилист использовала для концепта нового альбома. Так что опять погрузилась в размышления. У неё мелькнула мысль, что Айрин с чёрными, как смоль, волосами выглядела несколько холодной и недосягаемой, но при этом была невероятно привлекательна. А сейчас от вида золотоволосой Айрин просто перехватывало дух.  
─ Эй, мне надо кое-что тебе сказать, ─ окликнула Сыльги.  
─ Разве у тебя не всегда есть что сказать? ─ поддразнила Айрин и услышала хныканье в ответ. ─ Шутка. Что случилось, мишка?  
Сыльги едва заметно пожала плечами, положила руку на подлокотник и затем легла подбородком на ладонь. Она смотрела на Айрин с искренней улыбкой и мечтала о том, чтобы они находились на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и тогда можно было бы созерцать бесконечную красоту немножко ближе.  
─ Просто я подумала, что сегодня ты невероятно красива.


End file.
